1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mode selecting assembly for recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to a feather touch mode selecting assembly for a tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tape recorder has a mode selecting assembly wherein the tape recorder is changed over to an operating mode by a depressible push button on which a force is impressed by the operator. That is, the mode selecting assembly is driven by the force imparted by a finger of the operator. In such mode selecting assemblies the operating push button requires a considerable force and the assembly is often difficult to operate. Another conventional tape recorder has plural plungers corresponding to each of the operating push buttons and the mode selecting assembly is changed over by the force of the respective plunger. This arrangement makes the tape recorder expensive and overly large.